Just a Dream
by Lexen
Summary: In his dreams, Arthur can embrace everything he fights in the waking world. But is it really just a dream?


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This story was written for the "Legendary Creatures" competition on HPFC and is for the "Baku" category. It is also a gift for Paimpont. I promised her a Voldemort/Arthur Weasley fic, and this one was inspired by her amazing Voldemort/Molly Weasley fic, "Come Slowly, Eden." There is nothing graphic here, but lemons are implied along with adult content and language. This story was born, I like to think, of the same demented muse who inspired Paimpont's story. Is it OOC? Maybe, it is. Or maybe it's just about the darkness that lives in each of us.**

**At the Burrow**

Perhaps he should have thought about it further. If he truly was the morally upright person he claimed so passionately to be, then shouldn't his morality extend into even what took place in his slumbering mind?

But it was just a dream, Arthur told himself. He wasn't really hurting anyone. And the dreams were so…darkly exciting. Such a pleasant diversion: from his life, from the fear and worry, and from the war.

The dreams had started during his recovery from Nagini's bite. He supposed her venom had something to do with them. But Arthur wasn't inclined to dwell on the question for very long. So long as they kept coming, he was content.

They had frightened him at first of course. After all, he was dreaming about the Dark Lord of all people! Not only that, but he was dreaming about doing things with the Dark Lord that Arthur would absolutely never have done under any circumstances.

In his dreams, Arthur was dark. His magic was dark, and he stood in the Dark Lord's inner circle of Death Eaters. The Mark burned on his arm, and he gloried in it. And when there was a revel, Arthur would eagerly surrender to his lord in the most intimate manner possible. In his dreams, he was Lucius Malfoy's equal, and his family wore its pureblood status proudly. He had money and influence, and his position in the Ministry allowed him to give his wife and children the best of everything. In his dreams, he used Unforgivables and even darker magic that he had no knowledge of in the waking world. In his dreams, he tortured…and he killed…and he felt no guilt. In his dreams, he was darkness incarnate.

But they were just dreams. Every morning, he would wake in his pajamas in his own bed with his wife next to him. In the shower, Arthur would remember every detail from the previous night's dreams. Sometimes, the remembering would arouse him to the point of stroking himself to completion then and there. Other times, unable to resist, he would wake Molly and have her, fast and hard and with an edge that thrilled his wife. She never complained, and he could always count on reciprocal attention that night.

A part of him insisted that he should feel guilty for taking pleasure from indulging in such deplorable acts. But the rest of him reasonably insisted that they were just dreams. They didn't hurt anyone else, and they actually helped him, as he saw it. They gave him an outlet for desires and emotions that could not otherwise be expressed in his life. Indeed, the only thing he regretted about the dreams was that he couldn't bring Molly with him. Though she did reap some of the benefits afterward, he wished with all his heart that he could give her the whole experience. She needed it as much as he did. And the thought of having her with him…watching him…joining in…it turned him on like nothing ever had.

He had no doubt that Molly would be happy to have the chance to let her own darkness out to play.

**At Malfoy Manor**

The Dark Lord woke in darkness, the curtains spelled to keep out even the barest hint of light. It had been another successful dream. Arthur Weasley was turning out to be an excellent choice. He had never imagined the depth of darkness hidden in the blood traitor's self-righteous soul, but it did serve to make everything so much easier.

He also happened to find the man to be an enjoyable intimate partner. Arthur submitted willingly, was always eager to please, and never held back expressing his passion, even when others were watching. Actually, he seemed to have a kink for exhibitionism, something that made the revels even more enjoyable.

And now, Arthur wanted Molly to join them.

Yes, things were going exactly according to plan.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
